Most game heretofore has been skinned by hand with one hand pulling on the skin or pelt and the other hand cutting the skin loose as need be with a skinning knife. When conditions permit, of course, the skinning process is initiated with a skinning knife, then both hands are used to pull the skin loose from the animal until a skinning knife is again needed to part tissue in some instances. Common hand pliers have been used to pull skin loose from animals during the skinning process.
No particular tool, such as the invention disclosed herein, has been developed or has been available for skinning game.
Presently known patents relevant to this device are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,949,452 to Chadwick PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,257 to Engel PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,972,270 to Krolick PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,169,034 to Epstein PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 1,960,643 to Lorenzen PA0 Norway (1935) No. 55,217 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 161,405 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,163,885 to Dumas PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,169,034 to Epstein
Another object of the invention is to provide a skinning device or tool which is inexpensive, readily portable, rugged, and simple to operate by persons normally accustomed to skinning animals by hand.